O Lírio e o Cervo
by Nathi-Evans
Summary: Beijos, travessuras, galinhagem, amor...tudo está para acontecer com Os Marotos em Hogwarts!
1. NOM's

  
Cap.1: N. O. M's. 

-EU NÃO ACREDITO! –disse uma garota com seus cabelos ruivos balançando e seus olhos extremamente verdes brilhando de felicidade.

-Cale a boca, sua anormal! Quer que os vizinhos escutem? –disse uma outra garota, dessa vez, com os cabelos meio loiros e com uma cara que lembrava um cavalo.

Lílian nem ligou para a reclamação da irmã, Petúnia, ela saiu correndo escada abaixo para mostrar aos seus pais sua nota dos N. O. M's.

Lílian Evans era uma garota de estatura mediana, magra, cabelos ruivos (quase sempre soltos) e olhos incrivelmente verdes e vivos.

Ela estudava na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Lílian recebeu a carta quando tinha apenas 11 anos. Desde então, todos os anos, ela ia para essa escola que, pessoalmente, ela chamava de lar.

É claro que Petúnia ficou se roendo de inveja, ela não foi escolhida para ser bruxa...Definitivamente. Petúnia era do tipo de pessoa que qualquer coisa aparentemente diferente já era pra ser botada pra fora. Lílian e Petúnia nunca se deram muito bem e, depois de receber a carta, as coisas começaram a ir de mal à pior.

Lílian desceu as escadas a cada 2 degraus de cada vez e, quando chegou lá em baixo, deu de cara com uma sala de estar limpa e arejada, com uma cor levemente chegada ao salmão. Seu pai estava sentado no sofá lendo um jornal e sua mãe, provavelmente, devia estar no jardim cuidando de suas tulipas.

O pai de Lílian era um homem lá pelos seus 46 anos, mas, mesmo assim, parecia bem saudável. Tinha cabelos ruivos que, agora, estava salpicado com alguns fios brancos.

Já a mãe de Lílian era bem simples. Tinha os cabelos loiros bem clarinhos e era muito simpática.

Lílian chegou atrás do pai e tapou os olhos dele com as mãos:

-Adivinha quem é? –falou ela, tentando imitar uma voz mais grossa.

-Hum...eu acho que é uma doce bruxinha ruiva que desceu pulando as escadas e que, provavelmente, quer me contar alguma novidade.

Lílian tirou as mãos do rosto de pai e disse:

-Como você adivinhou? –perguntou ela fazendo biquinho.

-Bem, contando com a sua irmã gritando e com alguém quase quebrando as escadas...

-Ok, ok, não precisa continuar. –disse ela sorrindo.

-Então... -perguntou o pai educadamente.

-Ah! É mesmo, eu tinha até me esquecido. –disse ela tirando a carta do bolso. –olha aqui!

Seu pai pegou a carta e começou a ler e foi ficando cada vez com um sorriso maior.

Os pais de Lílian não eram bruxos, ou seja, Lílian era a única na família a ter poderes "estranhos" como diz Petúnia.

Isso lhe rendeu um pouco de tristeza em Hogwarts, pois algumas pessoas (em particular na sonserina) achavam que eram melhores só por terem famílias tradicionais de bruxos, o que intitulavam como puro-sangue. Lílian era xingada diversas vezes como sangue-ruim por causa de sua origem, mas agora ela nem ligava muito. É claro que ficava um pouco triste, mas nunca se arrependera de ter nascido assim.

-Marghareth! Venha cá! –gritou o pai de Lílian para a sua mãe.

-Pare com essa gritaria James! –disse a mãe de Lílian quando chegou.

-Ora! Nossa filha acaba de passar de ano com as melhores notas possíveis e você quer que eu fique como? –falou ele bem direto e simples.

-O quê? Deixe-me ver! –disse ela arrancando a carta das mãos do marido.

No final das contas Lily foi bastante elogiada e ainda iria ganhar de presente uma coruja que eles iriam comprar no Beco Diagonal na outra semana.

Eles só não perceberam que uma garota os observava e que logo depois subiu correndo para o quarto e se trancou lá dentro e começou a chorar.

"Tudo é a perfeita Lílian!" Pensou Petúnia "Porque ela e não eu?".

E pensando nisso ela dormiu.

_**Eu sei que esse é o nome original do Tiago, mas eu prefiro o brasileiro entaum o inglês fica para o pai da Lily, ok?**_

_**Nota da Autora: Bom, gente...essa é uma das minhas primeiras fics, espero que tenham gostado! Quero criticas, sugestões, elogios...tudooooooo!!! Comentários!!!!**_

_**Bjks da NathiEvans.**_


	2. Beco Diagonal

**Cap.2 : Beco Diagonal.**

Um garoto de olhos castanhos-esverdeados estava observando a loja de quadribol que, como quase em todos os outros anos, exibia a vassoura do ano. A desse ano era "Nimbus 1500".

Ele já estava se aproximando de sua mãe para, como dizia seu melhor amigo Sirius, implorar para ela comprar.

-Tiago! Você nem usou direito a que lhe demos ano passado! –disse sua mãe, Penélope Potter que era a prova viva que existia pessoas "peruas" no mundo. Ela simplesmente era...vaidosa de mais. Com sua maquiagem pra lá de exagerada, além de estar cheia de pompons coloridos, mas especialmente os rosas pinks. Essa era Penélope Potter...além de mimar seu filho mais que qualquer coisa no mundo.

-Ahhh...vai mãe! –disse Tiago com sua cara de cachorro pidão que ninguém resistia...bem, pelo menos, quase ninguém.

-Ok, ok...tome o dinheiro! Eu vou me encontrar com a Sr.ª Patil ali na esquina para comprarmos um pouco de maquiagem, já que...

-Mãe, você comprou maquiagem ontem! –falou Tiago.

-Mas foi pouca! Eu preciso ir comprar mais! A gente se vê as 4:00, na frente do caldeirão furado! –falou ela chegando mais perto de Tiago.

-Ah, não, mãe! Não faça is...

-Adeus minha coisinha fofa! –disse ela ignorando o pedido do filho e apertando as bochechas dele- se cuida e nada de entrar na Travessa do Tranco! Beijinho, beijinho –ela deu um beijo em cada bochecha do filho (que por sinal, estava mais vermelho que um pimentão)- tchau, tchau! –e saiu andando para a esquina mais próxima.

Tiago ficou lá parado com o dinheiro na mão.

O garoto de quase 16 anos, moreno, alto e muito bonito ficou pensando em como ele pode ter uma mãe igual a essa.

"Hunf... tanta mãe no mundo e eu tive que cair justo com a mais perua..." E saiu andando para a loja de quadribol.

Agora que estava com a vassoura na mão, Tiago tentou achar seus melhores amigos: Sirius Black, Remo Lupin e Pedro Pettigrew.

Não os encontrou. Era o primeiro ano que Os Marotos não faziam as compras juntas. Sirius estava com a nova "passa-tempo": Amélia, Remo estava viajando pela França e Pedro...bem, Pedro ele não conseguiu se corresponder. A mãe de Tiago usou a coruja da família para fazer compras.

"Papai vai matar ela, quando descobrir que a Marini quase morreu tentando trazer pompons dia e noite para mamãe."

Tiago continuava andando pelo Beco, agora com algumas sacolas nas mãos. Ele entrou no Empório das Corujas, para ver o preço de uma, já que Marini iria ter que se aposentar...

Ele entrou e viu um balcão com um pouco de poeira em cima...tudo lá era de madeira. Uma madeira grossa e que fazia muito calor, ainda tendo aquelas corujas lá dentro. Tiago foi andando até chegar a avistar uma senhora que devia ter lá pelos seus 60 anos atendendo uma garota ruiva. Ruiva de olhos verdes. Essa ruiva de olhos verdes que ele andou pensando o verão inteiro.

-Lily! Que bom te ver! –disse ele para a garota.

A garota se virou e o olhou como se olhasse um verme.

-Pena que eu não possa dizer o mesmo, Potter! –falou Lílian, grossa.- e é Evans para você!

-Calma Lílianzinha! Eu ainda não fiz nada! –disse ele com um olhar malicioso.

-E é melhor nem tentar fazer! –respondeu ela, não gostando nada, nada, daquele olhar- e não me chame de Lílianzinha! Eu já disse que é Evans!

Tiago a observou...ela era bonita, não podia negar...mas ela era bonita de um jeito diferente. Ela não era igual as outras com quem Tiago havia saído. Não que ele tenha saído alguma vez com ela, muito pelo contrário! Ela fora a única que recusara um convite seu! O por que? Simplesmente porque o achava um hipócrita, egoísta, metido, exibicionista e mais alguns que ele não se lembrava agora.

Realmente, ela era muito diferente, por isso que ela lhe interessou. No começo foi porque ela era um desafio que ele achava que podia vencer, mas isso foi crescendo até que Tiago custasse a admitir que sentia algo mais pela garota.

Lílian saiu da loja com uma coruja castanha, de olhos negros.

"Eu mereço!" ela pensou "Encontrar com o Potter antes de chegarmos a Hogwarts!"

Ela ia se encontrar com suas melhores amigas: Selene Logan, essa sentia uma paixão ENORME por outro Maroto: Sirius Black, que deve estar com outra garota sem cérebro nesse momento. Garoto mais galinha que esse não existia...O Potter talvez, mas ele pelo menos ele ficava três dias com a garota...

Mirian Fouth, essa era a cabeça do grupo. Seu único problema era a desconfiança e a curiosidade...Ela, quando queria, descobria qualquer coisa. Lílian desconfiava que ela gostava de Remo Lupin, o mais ajuizado dos Marotos.

Anna c, a mais alegre do grupo mais também a mais desastrada, era baixinha e gordinha, mas nem por isso ficava fora dos amores de Hogwarts. Sua personalidade escondia todos os defeitos.

-Lílian Evans! –disse uma garota alta, cabelos bem pretos que viravam cachos nas pontas e olhos castanhos.

-Selene! –disse Lílian indo abraçar a amiga- Como vai?

-Ahhh, comigo vai tudo bem e você? –disse ela com um sorriso no rosto.

-Comigo também vai tudo bem! –respondeu Lílian, também sorrindo e se encaminhando para a sorveteria com a amiga.

Depois de conversarem um pouco, outras duas garotas apareceram:

-Mirian! Anna! –gritou Selene que as tinha visto- Aqui!

-Olá!!!! –falou Anna, sempre de bom-humor.

-Oi! –falou timidamente Mirian.

-Senta aí! –falou Selene, apontando para duas cadeiras ao lado de Lílian.

Elas ficaram conversando por um bom tempo, até que dois dos Marotos chegaram.

Marini é um nome que eu não sei da onde tirei! Eu até me impressionei com a minha criatividade!

**Nota da Autora: Obrigados a todos os comentários me deixaram com bastante emoção para postar esse cap! Bem, gente! Como vão? Bom, eu já tenho uns 11 caps preparados, então, essa fic vai andar rapidinho. Eu só não posto muito por causa dos comentes, se eu não recebe pelo menos dois eu entro em "depressão". Bem, também tem o caso do tempo...Eu ando meio atarefada, em todo caso, espero que estejam gostando! Bom, sobre esse cap...Achei que ficou legal bem light. Agora, os próximos já vão vir um pouco mais agitadinhos. Bem, acho que é isso, quero coments, hein!**

**Bjks da Nathi! **


	3. Confusão

**Cap.3 : Confusão.**

Depois daquele encontro "reconfortante" com Lílian, Tiago resolveu procurar Sirius. Sirius Black, seu melhor amigo desde o 1º ano e seu melhor amigo desde então...

"Realmente, tá um calor de lascar" pensou Tiago, indo para o Banco de Gringotes. Era lá que os dois se encontravam, Tiago não sabia exatamente por que se encontravam ali...talvez seja porque a primeira vez que se viram foi ali ou talvez seja porque a primeira travessura dos dois juntos foi ali perto (Tiago riu ao se lembrar da mulher que eles fizeram questão de pintar o cabelo dela de multicolorido), "Bom, sendo isso ou sendo aquilo, ele está atrasado do mesmo jeito" disse Tiago batendo o pé.

-Quem está atrasado, meu caro amigo Pontas? –falou uma voz grossa atrás dele.

-Sirius! Até que enfim! –disse Tiago se virando e dando de cara com um moreno de olhos e cabelos bem pretos da mesma idade que a sua.- Demorou por que? Encontrou a Logan por aí? –falou Tiago sorrindo e indo para a sorveteria com o amigo.

Selene Logan era a "vai-e-volta" do Sirius. Ela não fazia nem um esforço pra disfarçar que gostava dele e era chifrada freqüentemente pelo mesmo e, quando descobria, saia aos berros pela escola. Mas o pior era que o seu amigo canalha sempre dava uma desculpa esfarrapada e ela sempre voltava.

-Bem, graças a Merlin não. –falou Sirius rindo- e você? Encontrou a Foguinho?

Tiago riu ao lembrar do apelido que ele dera a Lílian quando estavam no 3º ano...ele foi parar na enfermaria umas 6 vezes por causa desse "carinhoso" apelido.

-Encontrei, Almofadinhas.

-E... –falou ele com um olhar malicioso.

-E o que? –falou Tiago se fazendo de se desentendido.

-Como e o que, Pontas. Você não fez nada?

-A gente se encontrou sem querer –falou ele- foi lá no Empório das Corujas.

-E o que aconteceu? –perguntou o garoto de 16 anos.

Tiago contou o que tinha acontecido até que eles finalmente chegaram na sorveteria.

-Tiago, se eu dissesse que hoje a sorte está com você...o que você diria? –perguntou Sirius olhando para o fundo da sorveteria onde um grupo de garotas conversava animadamente.

-Eu diria: o que você quer dizer, meu amigo Almofadinhas? –falou ele com ironia na voz.

-Eu quero dizer que você precisa olhar para frente e que também precisa aumentar o grau dos seus óculos, já que você não está vendo um cabelo tão vermelho desses.

Tiago então olhou para frente e viu Lílian com suas amigas, rindo... como ele queria ter um sorriso assim pra ele...só para ele. Porque ela não sorria assim com ele? Era tão bom vê-la sorrindo, feliz e...

-Tiago? Acorda garoto! –gritou Sirius.

-Ai! Que foi? Endoidou, é? –falou Tiago passando a mão na orelha.

-Não, foi você que endoidou...e endoidou de vez por aquela ruivinha ali na frente.

Tiago ficou quieto e se sentou em uma mesa afastada, ele não queria confusão.

Sirius se sentou e o olhou. Sabia que o amigo gostava mesmo de Lílian e o pior era que ele não podia fazer nada. Era uma das únicas coisas que Sirius não conseguia fazer...era ajudar seu amigo nesse quesito. Não que ele precisasse de ajuda, ele e Tiago eram os garanhões de Hogwarts, mas a Evans...

-SIRIUS! –gritou uma garota do outro lado da sorveteria (todos estavam olhando).

Sirius revirou os olhos e pensou "Era bom de mais pra ser verdade..."

-Selene, Mi amore! –disse ele indo abraçar a garota.

-Por que você não respondeu as minhas cartas? –Sirius viu Lílian revirar os olhos atrás dela.

-Bem, minha cara Selene...porque...porque eu não recebi nenhuma carta! –falou ele.

-Ah, é? –falou Lílian com sarcasmo- então como você recebeu a carta de Hogwarts? –perguntou ela confiante.

-Porque o meu amigo Tiaguito me emprestou! –falou ele deixando Tiago vermelho.

-Sirius! –gritou Tiago.

-O que foi Tiaguito? Não gostou do apelido que a mamãe te deu? –falou Sirius enquanto todos riam- Tadinho do potinhooooo......

-Sirius seu cachorro, volta aqui! –Sirius saiu correndo enquanto Tiago pegava um sorvete de alguém que ele nem prestou atenção e tacou e pegou...na Lílian.

Todos ficaram quietos. A sorveteria inteira ficou quieta para ver o que aquela garota ruiva (que ia ficando da cor de seus cabelos) ia fazer, Sirius pensava em arrumar um caixão para Tiago, as garotas já estavam esperando a explosão e Tiago...bem, Tiago estava se xingando e se matando interiormente.

-Tiago Potter –ela falou calma, porém, ameaçadora- você viu o que você acabou de fazer?

Tiago engoliu em seco.

-Lily eu...

-NÃO ME CHAME DE LILY! –gritou ela batendo o pé e atirando o sorvete que era pra pegar no Tiago...era. Pegou em Selene.

Um garotinho de uns 7 anos chegou e gritou:

-GUERRA DE COMIDA!!!!!! –pronto. O barraco tava armado. Foi sorvete pra lá, soverte pra cá, sorvete na boca da Mirian, sorvete nas costas da Anna, sorvete nas pernas da Lília e finalmente sorvete em mais um monte de pessoas que estavam lá. No final, todo mundo foi botado pra fora, no que Tiago e Sirius disseram:

-Bom...pelo menos não tivemos que pagar a conta –disseram eles sorrindo.

-Tiago Potter e... –disse Lílian.

-Sirius Black. –completou Anna.

-Que foi? –disseram os dois.

-CORRAM!!!!!! –gritaram as quatro enquanto Tiago e Sirius saiam correndo pra fora do Beco Diagonal.

**Nota da Autora: Bem...Esse capitulo foi bastante divertido. Espero que tenham gostado, e quero reviews, hein! **

**Hum, bom, o próximo a Lílian será um pouco cruel, mas tudo bem...Esses Marotos tem que aprender mesmo!**

**Biba Wood: **Bem, na maioria das fics sempre mostram a Petúnia como a "vilãzinha", mas, eu realmente acho que ela tinha seu lado invejoso sentimentalista...Que bom que você gostou.

**Lucka: **Realmente...Fiquei até emocionada ao ler a sua review... Muito obrigada pelo elogio!

**Tainah: **Nossa...Quanto tempo! Hehe, bom, eu já estou com a maioria dos caps prontos, então, espero que aproveite!

**Bom, gente...Acho que é isso...Ah, não se esqueçam, COMENTÁRIOS!!!!**


	4. Expresso de Hogwarts

**Cap.4 : Expresso de Hogwarts.**

"Droga!" pensou Lílian se dirigindo para as plataformas 9 e 10.

"Tudo por causa de Petúnia!" ela já estava vendo a mureta "Se eu não fosse para Hogwarts por causa daquela cara de pocotó, ahhh...ela ia se ver comigo!" ela já estava correndo para passar pela mureta quando...

PLOFT!!! Ela bateu com alguém antes de chegar na mureta.

-C!!! –gritou ela- quem foi o id... –ela parou ao ver quem era. Era um garoto alto, de cabelos castanhos escuros e olhos azuis. Muito bonito por sinal.

-Ah, me desculpe! –falou ele- é que eu não tinha te visto! –ele sorriu.

"Ai meu Merlin, ele sorriu pra mim!"

-Ahh, bem, quer dizer...não foi nada –disse ela segurando a mão que ele estendia para ajuda-la.

-Hogwarts? –perguntou ele.

-Que? Ah! Sim, sou de Hogwarts... –ela estava admirada com a beleza do garoto.

Um silêncio desconfortante reinou entre eles.

-Bem –ele disse- nós vamos perder o expresso se não fomos agora...

-Ah! Sim, claro... –disse Lílian esperando ele passar.

-Pode ir primeiro! –falou ele.

-Ah! Obrigada! –Lílian fechou os olhos e passou pela mureta e segundos depois ela avistava o trem vermelho.

O garoto passou segundos depois e eles foram conversando até entrarem no trem.

-Bem Lílian –falou ele- então eu vou indo! A gente se vê em Hogwarts!

-Ok, Amus! –e cada um foi pra sua cabine.

Tiago estava sentado na última cabine do trem olhando pela janela.

Sirius estava observando o Mapa do Maroto (que havia ficado pronto nessas férias), Pedro estava comendo (pra variar) e Remo...bem, sabe-se lá aonde está o Remo, depois que ele virou monitor ele desaparecia e aparecia do nada. Eles estavam em silêncio (milagre!), quem entrasse ali nunca pensaria que eles eram os casos perdidos de Hogwarts.

Eles estavam quietos até ouvirem um estardalhaço no corredor.

-Nunca mais faça isso, ouviu bem? –eles escutaram uma voz. -Ora, sua sangue-ruim!

-Snape e Malfoy! –falaram os três.

-Vamos lá ver o que está acontecendo! –falou Sirius, os outros dois concordaram com a cabeça.

Quando eles saíram, eles não conseguiram segurar a risada:

Snape e Malfoy estavam caídos no meio do corredor com tentáculos crescendo por todo o rosto e cheios de pêlos que faziam eles parecerem uns macacos.

-Huhauahuahuahaaaa!!! –riram os três.

-Olha a veela cheia de tentáculos!!! Que foi? Sua máscara de beleza não deu certo? –falou Sirius fazendo todos que estavam vendo a cena rirem mais ainda.

-Cale a boca, Black! –falou Malfoy- se não...

-Se não o que, Malfoy? –falou a voz de um garoto atrás deles.

-Lupin, fica fora disso seu lob... –Snape não pode continuar, pois Tiago havia acabado de lançar outro feitiço em Snape...o que fez nascer um rabo de porco nele.

-O que você estava dizendo, Snape?

-"inc! "inc!!!! –agora ele estava falando igual a um porco.

Todos começaram a rir da situação, até que...

-Potter! –falou uma voz conhecida...muito bem conhecida por Tiago.

-Lílian! Como vai? –perguntou Tiago passando a mão no cabelo.

Lílian revirou os olhos.

-O que vocês fizeram com eles? –perguntou ela, apontando para as duas criaturas ali na frente.

-Evans, por que você é considerada uma das mais inteligentes de Hogwarts? –pergunto Tiago, sem muita paciência- Você não consegue perceber quando alguém lançou um feitiço?

Lílian estava borbulhando de raiva. Ele a chamou de BURRA! Quem ele pensa que é para chamá-la assim?

-Potter, não teste a minha paciência ou...

-Ou o que? Vai me dar detenção? Vai tirar pontos? –Tiago falou isso com pura raiva. Já fazia um tempo que ele não agüentava mais tanta besteira. Ela iria ter que encara-lo e ele não aceitaria a derrota.

Lílian sentiu a raiva dele, mas não seria por isso que ela perderia.

-Você acha que pode tudo, não é Potter? Você acha que pode enfrentar qualquer coisa...não é? Pois bem... –ela olhou para todos que estavam ali e que se mancaram imediatamente entrando cada um em suas cabines deixando apenas os Marotos e os delinqüentes estatelados no chão.

-O que foi, Evans? Está com medo? Por que não pode falar na frente de todo mundo? –falou Tiago.

-Como eu estava dizendo, Potter. Eu, o Remo –Tiago olhou para Remo, mas depois voltou a encarar Lílian- e a prof.ª Minerva estivemos pensando sobre esse assunto e, é claro, que as detenções normais não resolvem.

-Evans você tem certeza que não é bur... –Tiago parou a o ver o olhar do Remo que tomou a dianteira agora:

-Bem –falou ele- então nós decidimos que mudaremos as detenções de vocês para mais, hum...duras. A detenção de vocês será...

-Não Remo. –falou Lílian com um brilho estranho nos olhos- não será essa a detenção deles.

-Mas Lílian a prof.ª M...

-A prof.ª Minerva me chamou em sua sala depois de você ter saído...

Ela disse que não aceitará as detenções que você bolou para eles, por ser amigo deles. O que é bem verdade, não é? Quando eles aprontam você não mexe um dedo para para-los.

Remo ficou quieto. Sabia que era verdade.

-Mas então o que ela falou, Evans? –perguntou Sirius, se manifestando pela primeira vez.

-Ela falou...que vocês só poderão cumprir as detenções que eu bolar e que eu estiver supervisionando. –terminou ela.

Todos ficaram com o queixo no chão. É claro que eles já sabiam sobre essa conversa que eles tiveram no final do 5º ano. Mas como eles pensaram que as detenções que eles iam pegar eram de Remo eles nem se preocuparam.

-O que foi, Tiaguito? –falou ela com um sorriso no rosto- ficou sem fala?

-E qual vai ser a detenção, Evans? –perguntou Remo, antes que Tiago fizesse alguma bobagem.

-Hum... –murmurou ela- bem, se um faz...todos levam!

-O que você quer dizer? –perguntou Tiago.

-Vocês ficarão1 mês sem elfos domésticos naquele quarto, Potter.

Um mês.

Lílian se virou e saiu andando, rindo, enquanto deixava três garotos segurando Tiago para não atacar a garota e dois sonserinos jogados no chão.

**_Nota da Autora: Bem...Ela é cruel, não? Hehe, quero comentários,_**

**_Bjks da Nathi!_**


	5. A Briga

**Cap.5 : A briga.**

Remo olhou pelo quarto, se é que se podia chamar aquilo de quarto, e observou um bolo de cobertores e almofadas na cama ao lado da sua, mesmo não dando para ver a pessoa que estava deitada ele sabia quem era: Sirius Black.

Um pouco mais adiante estava Pedro todo descoberto com as banhas caindo pra fora da cama.

E, finalmente, na parede com janela estava Tiago. Ele nunca gostou muito de perto da porta...

Bem, agora ele estava reparando no estado do quarto.

Totalmente bagunçado e sujo...calça pra lá, camisa pra cá, meias totalmente sujas jogadas em um canto perto do banheiro, gravatas penduradas na janela...realmente, aquilo tava mais pra um chiqueiro do que para um quarto de Hogwarts. "Eu preciso fazer eles darem um jeito nisso..." Pensou ele, olhando para o "seu" lado do quarto, notando tudo arrumado e organizado. Enquanto ia andando para o banheiro calmamente, também ia se desviando de coisas que ele nem queria saber o que era até que...CAPOF!

-AI! Quem deixou essa m aqui? –murmurou ele. E para sua estimável surpresa era...o baú de presentes do Sirius. Era onde ele guardava os presentes que ganhava de suas fãs. Bem, esse era um deles...

Ele se levantou com um pouco de dor (bem, Sirius não era do tipo de pessoa que ganhava presentes leves...) e se encaminhou para o seu tão esperado banho.

Uma garota se encaminhou para o café da manhã de muito bom-humor. Bem, isso seria normal se a garota não fosse Lílian Evans. A monitora certinha, estudiosa, nada indefesa e que odiava Os Marotos.

Lílian se sentou e já ia começar a pegar um suco de abóbora quando:

-LÍLIAN!!!!!!!!! ELE...ELE TEVE A CORAGEM DE...BUUUÁÁÁÁ!!!!!!!! –era Selene, se matando de tanto chorar...o por que? "No mínimo ela deve ter descoberto que o Sirius a traiu de novo." E estava certa:

-O que foi Selene? –perguntou Lílian pacientemente (não se esqueçam que elas ainda estavam no Salão Principal!).

Mas antes que a garota histérica na sua frente falasse alguma coisa, Anna chegou e falou primeiro:

-A Selene pegou o Black no maior amasso com Cherr Stander lá no banheiro da Murta aí...

Lílian começou a ficar vermelha (E quando Lílian Evans começa a ficar vermelha...) e não era de vontade de rir da situação, não! Ela e Cherr se odiavam desde o primeiro dia que se viram e ela usava de tudo para irritar Lílian e suas amigas. Ela sabia que Selene gostava de Sirius (Sinceramente... só um tapado não saberia!) e faria qualquer coisa para acabar com a alegria dela.

Lília nem esperou Anna terminar de falar, já foi saindo em direção ao banheiro do segundo andar. Era incrível como certas pessoas acabavam com o seu humor! E era impressionante que essa pessoa não fosse o Potter. A última coisa que viu antes de sair do Salão Principal foi todos os olhares a perseguirem e ouvir um:

-Eu te avisei...-de Mirian para Anna.

---------------------------------------

Lílian andou pelos corredores e já ia virar em uma esquina que dava para o banheiro quando um garoto aparece bem na frente dela:

-Lily! Que surpresa te ver aqui! –disse a voz que ela menos queria escutar nesse momento.

-Potter, hoje eu não estou de bom-humor, então não vem me encher o saco! –disse ela tentando passar, mas não tendo muito sucesso.

-Ahhh, então Lily...

-Não me chame de Lily.

-Ok, então Lílian...

-Não me chame de Lílian. –ela estava ficando cada vez mais nervosa. E Tiago sabia disso, mas ele precisava despista-la. Para a saúde física e mental de seu amigo Almofadinhas. E também...ele adorava ver a sua querida ruivinha nervosa! Ela ficava tão linda da cor dos seus cabelos vermelhos!

-Hum, ok, EVANS! –disse ele enfatizando bem o Evans.

-O que você quer? –ele mal abriu a boca quando ela começou a falar novamente o atropelando- Nada? Que ótimo! –disse ela forçando para frente, o que a fez ficar mais perto dele.

Eles se encararam e podiam sentir a respiração um do outro.

Tiago sentiu seu coração bater mais forte dentro do peito e Lílian não conseguia saber o que sentia. Tiago foi se aproximado.

"Lílian, saia de perto antes que você faça alguma besteira!" pensou ela.

"Tiago Potter, você vai sair daqui com um belo de um tapa...mas e daí?" Tiago pensou enquanto chegava cada vez mais perto dos lábios dela. Lílian o fazia sentir assim...não ligar para nada ao redor.

Lílian queria sair, mas seu corpo não o fazia..."Ai caramba..."

Tiago enlaçou suas mãos em torno da cintura dela, ela apenas o olhava e ficava pensando em mil maneiras de sair dali.

Quando Tiago roçou seus lábios no dela, ela percebeu o que ia fazer:

PAF!

-Ai! Lily, isso doeu! –falou Tiago passando a mão na bochecha, que se encontrava a marca de uma mão feminina.

-Era pra doer mesmo! –gritou ela- o que você pensa que está fazendo?

-Eu estava fazendo o que você também queria... –disse ele com um olhar malicioso.

-Eu não queria isso! –Tiago a olhou com cara de "Sei..." –Não mesmo!

-Lily, me dá uma chance! Uma única chance! –falou ele sem saber ao certo o que estava dizendo.

-O que?? –guspiu ela- você quer que eu vire uma das suas passa-tempo? Não, Potter! Eu não sou igual a elas! E nunca vou ser! Você acha que eu iria sair com um cara que se acha o todo, que acha que pode azarar qualquer um que estiver na frente só porque tem vontade, que se exibe com um pomo estúpido roubado? Você acha que eu vou me impressionar com isso? –Tiago estava ouvindo tudo com a maior cara de tédio- Eu não sou esse tipo de pessoa! Eu só sairia com você, Potter, se você tivesse um mínimo de respeito pelos outros! Que parasse de ser infantil...que...que... –Tiago iria rir, por causa da hora sem fala dela...até ouvir a última parte- que virasse alguém decente!

Aí ele não agüentou mais...ela estava falando que ele não prestava?

-Pois saiba, Evans, que eu presto pra muitas coisas! –disse ele ficando realmente bravo, o que assustou um pouco Lílian, mas que não iria ser derrotada por causa disso.

-Não sou eu que vivo enfurnado apenas em livros! Não sou eu que penso que tudo tem respostas em livros! Eu não me escondo Evans! Eu apenas VIVO! Coisa que você não faz! Sabe por que? Porque você pensa que sabe tudo! Que sabe sobre tudo e que não precisa de ninguém no seu ouvido te falando o que é certo ou errado! Evans, fique sabendo que errar é humano! Todos erram! Ninguém é perfeito! E você é humana pelo que eu saiba!

Lílian estava em estado de ele podia falar aquilo dela? Ela não vivia? É claro que vivia! Só que não atazanando a vida dos outros!

E ele não parou por aí:

-Sabe o que você é, Evans? –perguntou ele a desafiando.

-O que eu sou, Potter? –disse ela aceitando o desafio.

-Você é uma sabe-tudo intragável! Não é só eu que sou arrogante! Você também é!

-Cale a boca, Potter! Você não sabe nada da minha vida pra dizer essas coisas! –disse Lília muito vermelha.

-A verdade dói, não é? Que engraçado humilhar os outros com seus defeitos não é? Pois saiba reparar nas qualidades também, Evans! E eu posso não saber da sua vida! Mas que em Hogwarts você é assim, você é!

-"timo! Fique com sua opinião que eu fico com a minha! –disse ela, fazendo de tudo para não chorar.

-Ok, então!

E os dois foram cada um para um lado: Tiago foi para os jardins, enquanto que Lílian se esquecia de Sirius e ia para o quarto, afogar suas lágrimas de raiva (será que era só isso?) nos travesseiros.

**_Nota da Autora: Bem, gente! Aqui está mais um cap., eu sei, eu sei, eu disse que a maioria já estava pronto mas é que não tive tempo de posta-los! Mas, eu prometo que de agora em diante eu vou postar pelo menos um por semana, ok? Bom, gente, agora, propaganda!: Leiam a Fic: Quando os Sentimentos Mudam. É muito boa, além da autora ser uma garota maravilhosa de legal! Quem quiser é só ler, está postada aqui no ! Hum...acho que é isso._**

**_Ah, e não se esqueçam: Quero COMENTÁRIOS!!!!!_**


End file.
